Draco's Sister
by 534667lc
Summary: What happened if there was someone there to comfort him when he was scared at night" When his father was too busy? On his 6th birthday, his father brings something, or should I say someone as a birthday present, a companion, a lover, it is forbidden, but they're not really siblings... DISCONTINUED!
1. Anabelle

**A/N**

**I'm back did you miss me? Sorry I took a huge break, I started another story for an anime in march and I haven't updated in a while, expect new stories once I finish this one, about Twilight etc. If there's any mistakes, deal with I'm only human (starts singing Christina Perri) anyways I don't have a beta and I'm 14 so ya…**

Draco's Sister

I've always thought about how Draco Malfoy was a dick, but really after reading the last book of the Harry Potter series, it really isn't his fault that he's a dick. With his father Lucius Malfoy being a death eater and all (spoiler, but I'm pretty sure everyone know that…) and her mom, seems to care about him but she never acts against Lucius, at least at the ending they kind of end up being a family.

Anyways I thought, what happened if there was someone there to comfort him when he was scared at night" When his father was too busy? On his 6th birthday, his father brings something, or should I say someone as a birthday present, a companion, a lover, it is forbidden, but they're not really siblings...

Chapter 1 (Draco pov)

Today is my birthday, I'm turning 6 today… I'm very happy because I am bigger which means that I might be able to do more in the house, father has started lessons with a private tutor. , I don't like her, all she talks about is how bad mudbloods are, and that they are a disgrace to the wizard world.

I am a proud pureblood, which mean that both my parents and their parents were wizards. I'm excited today so I jump out of bed and run to the family room. We live in a pretty big house but it's really empty….

"Mother!" I yell as I run to her, and hug her.

"Draco, my child! I did not raise you to run like a monkey!" She scolded. "Sorry mother." Just then the door opens.

"Narcissa, dear I am home." Father walked towards mother, but there seemed to be something trailing behind him. As he hugged mother I decided to speak up.

"Father today is my birthday."

"Ah, Draco were you behaving correctly while taught you? I hope you didn't bother her did you?"

"Father, she is sooo boring!"

"Well, she is one of the best, a pureblood tutor of course. Narcissa how have Draco's studies been going?"

As mother started to chat about my academic achievement, I remembered what I wanted to say

"I turned 6 today!" I yelled.

"My boy is growing into a man!" My father joked, father doesn't really joke, only with mother and I.

"Since it's your 6TH birthday, I got you something special, or someone to be exact. Father then looked down at his legs and said "Anabelle, please get out of my robe."

As he said this, his robe started to move, my mother took a step back inching towards me to protect my if needed. All of the sudden a little head popped out, a girl about my age with beautiful golden hair and eye the colour of the ocean looked at my father.

"Yes, Master Lucius." she said obediently as she quietly walked out of my father's robes to stand beside him.

"Draco this is Anabelle, she is a magical being, only the best for my son. Your mother has told me that you have been very lonely when I am out doing business (I had to , get it peeing haha). Anabelle is a purblood fairy, and will act as your companion while I am out." He then looked at the fairy named Anabelle.

"Anabelle this is your new master Draco Malfoy. He is your master from now on, you will do as he says and you must never leave his side." The pretty girl nodded as she acknowledged me and bowed.

"Master Draco I hope that you will be satisfied with my services." I blushed and replied.

"T-thank you, but you can just call me Draco, I hope we can be friends!" Her eyes widened and she tilted her head to the side.

"Friends?" She asked like she never heard the word.

"It means that you stay by my side all the time, I can tell you my secrets and we can play together!"

"o-okay M-Draco!" She then gracefully walked to where I was, my mother stepping out of the way, as she hugged me.

"A fairy Lucius! She better not harm my Draco!" Anabelle's eyes widened as she turned to my mother.

"No disrespect Mistress Narcissa, but I will never put Draco's life in danger, I will protect him with my life!" My mother's eye widened just the tiny bit and smiled at the little girl.

"Okay." She said kindly.

"Draco why don't you and your friend go and play while your mother and I talk?" Father said as more of a demand than a question. He then looked at Anabelle and she bowed quickly.

"Of course Master Lucius!" She said as she grabbed my hand and we walked to up the stairs.

**A/N**

**Ha sorry I had to, I thought it would be nice to see a warmer and funnier side of the Malfoys since you never do in the books or movies, anyways back to serious stuff. Don't worry this is just the beginning the next chapter will be a time skip when Draco enters Hogwarts, don't worry I will make cute and fluffy extras about Draco and Anabelle's bonding together. It's just I'd like to get to the main story, and I thought of this just as I was watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Of course I don't own Harry Potter (duh) but I own Anabelle, all credit to J.K Rowling. Toodaloo~ I will be away for vacation but I'll type the story there, no internet and I'll post them when I go to Mcdonald's or when I get home be patient!**


	2. Adopted

**A/N**

**2 Chapters in one night! Or should I say morning since it's technically a new day... Anyways I'm trying to do as many chapters as I can before I go on vacation where there's no internet (noo teenager's worst nightmare!) I'll miss you guys and I'll miss fanfction! On with the story!**

Chapter 2 Narcissa pov

Really Lucius, a fairy… At least Draco won't be as lonely, she really looks just like a pureblood wizard, I was surprised when she talked to me, she had the aura of that of a true pureblood wizard. Anabelle really is cute, I'm happy Draco will have a friend and a protector. As the two children walked up the stairs, the girl leading Draco I turned towards Lucius who flinched just a little.

"Lucuis…." I started looking at him. He looked like a naughty child about to be punished.

"Dear, it was the only thing I could have thought of, I wasn't going to get the boy a bloody owl! Those things poop everywhere! Anyways they seem to be bonding just fine!" Ah my Lucius is nothing like he is at work. "How work today?" I asked, acting annoyed.

"Same old, same old… Fired some mudbloods and talked to some colleagues. But I was wondering if we could do something a bit more thank talking…" he said mischievously looking at me. He walked towards me, hugging me and started to kiss me gently on my neck trailing upwards towards my lips. I stopped him right before he got there.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"he asked a bit hurt. "Of course not." I answered as I couldn't keep up the act and of course let him win once again. We kissed passionately.

"I think Draco needs a sibling don't you?" he said smirking while moving his hands down a bit.

"Oh no Lucius, I thought you just got Draco a companion, didn't you?" He looked at me a bit disappointed. "Let's go check on the Draco shall we?" as we also started climbing the stairs I remembered what he said, so I paused.

"What is it dear?" he asked. "You said Anabelle is a pureblood?"

"Yes, I did. She's a pureblood fairy."

"How is she one, she looks like a child, she could even be our very own!"

"Well, as you already know she is a very beautiful girl, of course not as beautiful as you are love. But she has wings."

"Wings?!" I answered shocked and worried over Draco's saftey

"Don't worry dear, she won't hurt Draco, you heard the girl yourself, besides do you really think I would attain anything that may hurt my successor? Like most fairies she can use magic, but because she is a pureblood she has more powerful powers and she can use a wizards wand."

"Oh, that's good, she can protect Draco when he goes off to Hogwarts." He then looked at me a bit displeased and said "I'd rather he attend Drumstang (school from Goblet of fire, guys in brown capes banging there sticks and the guys that likes Hermoine is from there), Dumbledore allows both half-bloods and mudbloods to attend his school!"

"But dear, my friends have told me just how wonderful Hogwarts is, I only want the best for Draco!"

"As do I my dear." We then continued our walk up the stairs (they're rich so there's A LOT of stairs) and finally made it to Draco's room to check on him. There we found both the girl and Anabelle sitting on the floor playing quietly with Draco's toys.

"Hello mother, father!" said Draco as he walked towards us hugging me and going towards Lucius.

"Father thank you for bringing Anabelle! She told me how you adopted her, after her family is killed. Did you know she's a princess!" He then hugged Lucius tightly. As I looked at the girl confused then at my husband.

"Lucius…." I said glaring at my naughty husband.

" I can explain my dear! You see Dumbledore gave me the girl saying that her family was killed not too long ago and that she needed a home, of course I only did it so Draco had a better chance at school once he gets older, not only that but she is a pureblood! She looked just like my own, that people came up to me asking if she was my daughter, I thought that if I adopted her, it would help Draco when he got into Hogwarts and people wouldn't ask any questions. I'm sorry I did not tell you love, but I was going to!"

He said waving his hand around like a madman. "Mother! Don't be mad at him, I'm happy that Anabelle is not only my new best friend but also my new sister!" Draco said happily as he ran back to Anabelle and took her hand.

"Well it is time for bed Draco." I said sharply, still a little annoyed.

"Yes mother." "Yes Mistress Narcissa" Draco and Anabelle replied. I smiled at them and said to Anabelle, if you are my adopted daughter you will call me your mother. "Yes mother."she replied obediently

As I tuck them into Draco's king sized bed. Maybe having a daughter wouldn't be so bad, I can go shopping with her, it will be nice to have another girl in the house… As Lucius and I kissed they're heads and said good night, we left heading towards our room.

"I'm so-" Lucius started apologising as soon as I closed the door, but I interrupted him put my finger on his lips, gave him a mischievous glance and pushed him on the bed. Shocked as he was he smiled and started to play with my hair.

"You forgive me?" He asked as he played with my hair.

"I do." I replied smiling as he came towards my lips and kissed me tenderly. As I responded he started to get more riled up, as he reached for the buttons on my blouse I took his hand holding it tenderly and looked at him straight in the eye. "But no sex for a week."


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey everybody, sorry if it's been a while, I'm in my cottage so there's no internet meaning I can't upload fanfiction stories until I visit good old tim hortons. So, I'll probably update every now and then, but with 2 or more chapters… Also I've noticed that I've been spelling Annabelle with one N not 2. I did this on purpose since I have a friend named Annabelle, and I wanted this Anabelle to be unique. Anyways on to the story!**

5 years later… (11 years old) Draco POV

Today is the day that Anabelle and I go to Hogwarts, I got my letter not too long ago. Anabelle also got hers. Anabelle woke me up at 10…

"Draco, get up! You've slept in again, Mother is going to hex us!"

I quickly got of my king sized bed, got dressed and ran down the stairs.

"Draco! You must wake up earlier! I hope you wake up on time at Hogwarts because you won't have your mother there to wake you!"

"Yes, I know that mother! But I'll have Anna!"

"Yes, but girls and boys dormitories are on opposite sides, not only that but I might not even get in Slytherin!"

"Yes you will, you are a Malfoy now aren't you?"

"Legally yes, but I'm not one by blood, I'm a pureblood fairy! Not wizard!" Anna exclaimed

"Indeed you are, a Fairy not a Wizard." Father said whilst entering the room emphasising each word.

"M-master Malfoy!" Exclaimed Anna, flinching ever so slightly as Father patted her head.

"Remember to call me father when we leave." Father said and mumbled quietly. "At least it's a pureblood fairy not a mudblood." Making sure that we could all hear, mother shot a look at father but said nothing.

After 5 years, mother warmed up to Anabelle, but father still refuses to accept Anna as his adopted daughter, even though he was the one that adopted her, but he was starting to warm up to her. Sometimes I think he likes her better, than me…

As we apparated to Platform 9 ¾ , mother kissed Anna's head and was about to do the same to mine, but I mumbled quietly. "Mom…"

"I will see the two of you at Christmas, get in Slytherin, make sure your grades are high and I don't want to hear ONE bad thing about you two, or I WILL send a howler!" Father threatened as we boarded the train.

"Goodbye Father." I said stiffly

"Goodbye Father!" Anna exclaimed as the train started to move.

I walked in the lead to find Crab and Goyle. I finally found them as I sat down, expecting Anna to follow, only to realise that there were no more seats available since Pansy was sitting across from me, giving me gushy eyes…

"Draco, there's no more seats available, I'm going to go to another seat okay? I'll meet you at the boats okay?" She said sadly and started to walk away.

"Wait! Anna!" She paused and looked at me sadly, staring at Pansy.

"No matter what house we're put in we'll always be friends won't we?"

"Of course, best of friend, I ought to go now, before I get in trouble, bye!" She said and she left…

"So Draco…" Pancy said batting her eyelashes.

_Oh god…._


	4. The Train

Chapter 4 Anabelle POV

As I left Draco's cabin, I walked out of the first class section where most Slytherins were, and I walked until I came to a cabin that seemed to be almost empty. It had 2 boys in it, one with red hair and the other who had messy black hair. They were surrounded by wizard candy.

"E-excuse me…" I said shyly as I knocked on the door

"There are no more seats left would it be okay if I sit here?"

"Sure!" The boy with red hair said with a blush.

"T-thank you, my name is Anabelle M-Catarina." _Master Malfoy said not to give his last name, since I might bring shame to the family so I'm registered as Catarina…_

"The names Ron Weasly." Ron said as he invited me to sit down across from him and the other boy.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy with black hair and glasses, he seemed to be surprised by this.

"Oh sorry, I thought you'd already know it, most people do, my name is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry, Ron." I said as I shook each of their hands, mother always said to be polite.

"Do you seriously not know who Harry is?!" Ron exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean? Isn't he just a human?" _Maybe he's like me…. A magical creature…_

"Of course he's human, he's the boy who lived!"

"Ron, it's fine if she doesn't know, I myself didn't know till recently."

_I guess not…_

"Oh sorry… I lived a very sheltered life…"

"Will you two be my friends? I don't really have any except Draco…"

"Sure!" They both replied happily.

"Thank you! Please call me Anna!" I said bowing to the two of them grateful for making some new friends

"Anna…" Harry said stifling a giggle. "You don't have to be so formal with us your our friend now!"

"Sorry…" I blushed. "That's just how I was raised…"

"Would you like a candy? We first thought you wanted to sit here just to have some candy, but it doesn't seem to be the case."

"O-oh no, of course not, I'm sorry would you like me to leave?"

"Oh no Anna stay!" Harry apologised and I replied politely that candy makes me sick and that I couldn't eat something they paid for with their own money.

_I can't really eat much wizard food except berries…_

A rat then popped out of Ron's shirt, I squeaked with the rat a bit surprised.  
"Sorry, I thought he'd scare a girl, I can put him away if you'd like!" He said whilst rubbing his head.

"Oh no, it should be me apologising, I was just surprised, but he is a very cute rat!"

"R-really? His name is Scabbers…" he stated "Pathetic isn't he?"

"No he's quite cute." I said as Scabbers scampered our of Ron's lap and came to me bowing quickly and I whispered "Please don't bow!" and he nodded his head squeaking quietly "Yes princess!" and climbed up my arm.

"I can talk to animals " I explained _because I'm the last pureblood fairy, I also have wings and can control elements, how about you? _

"Hey would you like to see a spell that my brother taught me? It can turn my rat yellow!"

Just then a girl with frizzy hair poked her head into the cabin and said "Have you seen a toad wandering around here? A boy name Neville seem to lost him… Oh are you doing a spell let's see it then"

"Fine!" Ron said as he said some spell and pointed it to Scabbers but nothing seemed to happen…

"That's not a spell! This is a spell!" The girl said as she walked straight up to Harry, chanted a spell and fixed his glasses.

"I'm Hermoine Granger and you are?" She asked Ron right when he was in the midst of eating some type of wizard's candy.

"I'm Bon Beasly." He said.

"P-pleasure Hermoine said grimacing slightly "Ron Weasly" I said as a translation.

"Your name?" She asked

"Oh I'm sorry!" I bowed quickly and introduced myself. "My name is Anabelle Catarina, I hope we can get along, you can call me Anna if you'd like."

"It's nice to meet you." She said smiling, she then turned to Harry who quickly said.

"I'm Harry Potter."

She seemed a little surprised but said quickly "I need to go now, we will be arriving soon, so I suggest that you get into your uniforms.

"Bye Hermoine." I said quietly

"She a cocky one isn't she?" Ron exclaimed as soon as she left.

We then went to change and got off the train. When a man with a black beard who seemed to be a giant yelled out. "First years! First years come over ere!"

I quickly said goodbye to Harry and Ron saying I had to go and meet Draco.

As I finally found him.

"Anna, I was worried when you'd come!"

"Sorry Draco, I was talking to some new friends I made. Harry Potter and Ron Weasly"

"A blood traitor, Anna father will kill you when he finds out, I might have to act mean when your around them so be warned!"

"Okay Draco… You do know that I won't be in the same classes as you since I'm a fairy? I have to go live with a half-giant named Hagrid since I'm technically a fairy."

"B-but I thought you'd be sorted!"

"Sorry, Master Malfoy said to just watch over you and I couldn't tell you that I will not be sorted…"

The boat finally made it to Hogwarts, where I said my goodbyes to Draco and went to go find the giant man with a beard….

"Ah there you are Anabelle!" A booming voice said as someone one picked me up as I squeaked

"Your so tiny yes you is, I was worried where I'd find ya! Welcome to Hogwarts"

"T-thank you… Please call me Anna."

"You sure are tiny, if you weren't a fairy I'd be worried have you changed already?"

"Yes." I replied quietly taking off my robes to reveal a pure white dress that was nice and loose so I could fly around, I then left my wings free as I gave a sigh at least. At long last I feel free…

"Wow your wings are pretty aren't they, we best be off now, don't want to be late now do we?"

As we walked to the main hall I could hear students whispering as I sat with the other professors, beside Hagrid.

"And our gamekeeper Hagrid as his helper Anabelle Catarina, who is a pureblood fairy, so I expect you to treat her as such, since she is a princess. She'll be joining some of your classes." Headmaster said as Hagrid and I stood up I bowed and said "Please to meet you, I hope we have a wonderful year, please call me Anna." I said gracefully and I sat back down.

I could see Hermoine, Harry and Ron who were all in Gryffindor, they're face shocked, as I quickly looked away.

"Let the feast began!" Headmaster clapped his hands, and food magically appeared.

I was surprised, not by the food but how headmaster knew that I could really only eat berries. Just then I noticed someone staring at me.

I turned and looked to see a professor with greasy black hair glaring at me. I quickly looked away and continued to eat.

Will Hermoine, Ron and Harry still want to be my friend, now knowing that I'm a fairy, I hope Draco will forgive me…

_This is going to be a long year…_

**A/N**

**Wow, 1278 words, that's a lot for one chapter… I really wanted to get to Hogwarts so I kind of wrote a lot… Haha…. Ah well the more the merrier. I'll update next time go to Tim Hortons, till then todaloo~**


	5. Author's Note!

**Just an author's note, I've finished volunteering (37 hours) I need 3 more, ah well I'll do them later. Anyways I'm busy trying to get my grandma's house ready to be rented so I won't update for a while, sorry and have an awesome summer, I will update at the end of the month.**


	6. DISONTINUED

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a while.. School sucks! Anyways I've decided to re-write the story cuz it's pretty crappy I'll keep this one up for those that want to adopt PM me... SO I'm going to start a new one. She's still a fairy but she's not related to Draco and it starts back in Tom Riddle's days (I said his name and am not afraid to so bite me !) She is immortal and stuck in the same body as a 7 year old, it eventually goes to Harry's year! Sorry to those that enjoyed this but many reviewers don't seem to like the Mary-sue not sure if the other one will be like that meh...**


End file.
